


By Her Hand

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Cassandra cannot be in love with her Inquisitor. Even if she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



Cassandra Pentaghast threw all of her strength into her sword, swinging it towards her target with a vigorous battle-cry. The rough thudding of a successful impact did not give her the satisfaction she expected and, with a vigorous tug, pulled it free, easily moving with the motion and landing back into a fighting stance. Breathing heavily, she took a moment to center herself, keeping her focus where it needed to be, not where it kept wandering.

After a long drawn out breath, she snarled at her opponent and rushed forward to strike again. Pushing everything she had into this swing, arcing her sword in a killing blow, Cassandra willed that this one would be enough to drive all other thoughts away. The strike hit home, with her riding through the harsh movement, and the blade sliced right through the target, sending its head flying. Stumbling back with heaving breaths, Cassandra looked at her handiwork, feeling like she should have been impressed with herself, with what she accomplished.

But the wooden practice target stood there unmoving, practically mocking her with its stillness.

And she felt no better than before, the distractions that had been plaguing her no closer to being extinguished. Her lip curled in disgust, she stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned forward on her shield, wondering what she was doing wrong.

Usually an exercise as intense as this was capable of clearing her mind completely, leaving any intrusive or diverting thoughts behind. But despite her best efforts, the subject occupying her mind refused to leave. And, as Cassandra straightened her sweat-soaked body, lifting a hand to shield herself from the sun’s glare, she saw that very same distraction heading her way, as if conjured just by Cassandra thinking of her.

The Lady Trevlyan, Herald of Andraste, a revered mage of some considerable talent, and the leader of the Inquisition, Thedas’s last hope, was hurriedly crossing over to Cassandra’s practice area, wild red hair trailing behind her and smile wide on her face, looking more like the normal woman she tried to be instead of the remarkable being she was. Iron Bull, a frequent companion as of late, was lazily trailing after her.

Cassandra immediately stiffened, feeling self-conscious of her appearance – the sweat soaking through her practice armor, the stench that was most likely emanating from her every pore, the awkward way she was holding herself – but it was too late to do anything about it. Or make the hasty exit she desperately wanted to.

“Cassandra,” the Inquisitor cried out joyfully. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Cassandra, rooted to the spot, thinking of no excuse to leave, attempted a stiff half-bow, no clue on the best way to respond.

“Inquisitor,” she responded, affecting what formality she could, considering the state she was in.

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and waved a hand flippantly, Iron Bull chuckling quietly behind her.

“I don’t know how many times I need to remind you of this, but my I do have a name. You are allowed to use it,” the Inquisitor said, an amused tone coating her words. Cassandra felt her face flush, hoping it would be disguised as part of her obvious exhaustion.

“I will do my best to remember,” Cassandra said. The Inquisitor laughed brightly, tossing her long red hair over one shoulder, the sunlight catching against the strands and causing it to gleam a beautiful auburn gold, impossible to overlook. Though Cassandra did try.

“You say that every time,” the Inquisitor teased. “I’m hoping one of these days you’ll actually follow through on it.”

The words hung in the air a moment, catching on some hidden truth between them and Cassandra coughed awkwardly, feeling her blush intensify. Iron Bull’s quiet chuckle morphed into a full-blown roar of laughter, causing the Inquisitor’s face to change color, quickly matching her flaming hair. She shrunk back a little and before she retreated completely, Cassandra stepped in.

“Was there something you wished to ask me?” Cassandra queried, hoping to divert the conversation. The Inquisitor’s sharp eyes refocused and, in a flash, Cassandra caught a bit of the steel the woman had honed since becoming a symbol for the entirety of Thedas.

“Yes,” the Inquisitor said firmly. “I received an emergency distress call from a small group of mages in the Exalted Plains. They seek asylum from the Red Templars pursuing them and I wanted to head out as soon as possible to provide aid.” Her face softened when she looked directly at Cassandra. “I was hoping to have you by my side on this mission.”

Cassandra froze. The look on the Inquisitor’s face was hopeful, but there was caution too, as if she already anticipated being rejected. And, considering what had transpired over a week ago, Cassandra knew it was not an unreasonable reaction for the Inquisitor to have. The Seeker swallowed, feeling a pang of guilt at the memory, and tried to summon up any remaining resolve.

“I…I do not know if that would be wise,” she finally said, starting to feel sick at how she knew her words would be received, necessary as they were. “I have many duties to attend here and I am sure there are others who would be of more use to you.”

The Inquisitor’s first reaction was disappointment, chasing away the brightness that she typically exuded, that Cassandra always liked to see, but was soon replaced by a much different expression, the kind she wore when dealing with a particularly difficult noble or squabbling amongst her advisors. Cassandra had the faint feeling that this conversation was far from over.

The Inquisitor then folded her arms and turned to the Iron Bull, who had gone silent as he noticed the mounting tension.

“Iron Bull, would you mind…” she trailed off and the Qunari raised his broad hands in understanding.

“Say no more, Boss. I’ll wait for you in the tavern with the Chargers. Pretty sure Krem owes me an arm wrestling contest.” With that he walked away, leaving the two women alone.

“Cassandra…”the Inquisitor began, sounding melancholy in a way that defied her typically buoyant personality. She sighed heavily before looking straight into Cassandra’s eyes. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

To that, Cassandra had no reply. The Inquisitor spoke the truth; the last week and a half had seen the two women far apart, completely by Cassandra’s doing. She had used every possible maneuver to avoid the Inquisitor: citing overwhelming duties at Skyhold to stave off attending missions, ensconcing herself in places she knew the Inquisitor never visited, scheduling more time with Cullen. One memorable occasion had even seen Cassandra deliberately entertaining Dorian’s company to keep the Inquisitor from finding her.

Part of her had hoped that the Inquisitor wouldn’t notice or would become so involved in her duties she’d completely forget about Cassandra. It was a coward’s way of thinking, which Cassandra could never be accused of. But this woman had the ability to overturn everything the warrior thought she knew; about magic, the world, and even herself.

Especially when she learned that the Inquisitor had fallen in love with her.

“I thought it might make things…easier,” she said, hating the way words sounded out loud.

The Inquisitor’s gaze sharpened again and even though Cassandra had long thought herself impenetrable to mages, this one kept proving to be an exception.

“For whom, exactly?” the Inquisitor asked, ice in her words. “If you were looking to spare my feelings, I can assure you I have no need of that kind of courtesy,” she continued, spitting out the last word as if it were poison.

“That was not-“ Cassandra began angrily, wanting to at least tell her side of the story. The Inquisitor cut her off with a swift motion from her hand.

“Were you afraid I couldn’t handle rejection? That I would burst into tears at the very sight of you?” she continued, her anger ratcheting up, making her face flame out like the fire she conjured during battle.

“I would ne-“ Cassandra tried again, to no avail.

“You didn’t even try talking to me about it,” the Inquisitor yelled, terrifying in her fury. “All you did was walk away and hide from me. There were so many things you could have done and yet you chose not to do anything!”

“Maker Above, I didn’t know what to do!” Cassandra shouted back. Immediately, a hush fell over both of them. Remembering they were very clearly out in the open, Cassandra felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. They stared at each other for a moment, the anger between them bleeding away, leaving an empty gap between them that Cassandra was afraid would become a chasm.

“I did not know what to do,” she began, feeling loathsome. “So I did nothing.”

She saw the Inquisitor look at her with a heartbroken expression, brown eyes shining with what looked like unshed tears.

“Cassandra,” the Inquisitor began, voice sounding think with sadness. “I wish I knew the right thing to say that would fix this. All I know is that I don’t want us to lose the friendship we’ve built.” She let out a breath, the noise carrying a quiver with it. “You’ve been with me since…well, since all of this began. And in that time, I came to care about you. And yes, now you know, in ways far beyond friendship. But despite however I feel, I want you to know that I will always respect the way you feel. Because you’re my friend first and I want us, no matter what, to always remain friends.”

She paused, folding her arms to rub against her shoulders, looking smaller for it. “I don’t know what I would do without your companionship, in face of everything I have to deal with now. You’re the only one out of everyone here that I trust the most, that I trust to have my back in everything.”

The Inquisitor sighed deeply, tinged with an ache that Cassandra wanted to stamp out.

“I just want us to be able to move past this. This can’t be the way I lose you.”

Cassandra felt the words stab into her like a hidden knife; unexpected and close enough to be truly debilitating. To know how much the Inquisitor cared for her…it was not something Cassandra had ever experienced in her life. Something she was still so unused to. Afraid her emotions would be seen too easily, she turned her face away.

“I am sorry for my actions,” she began. “I was shocked by what you told me, if you truly want to know.” Bringing her gaze back to the Inquisitor, she saw nothing other than curiosity and attentiveness in the other woman’s features. “I did not have the faintest idea of how to talk about it or what the best course of action was,” she continued in a smaller voice, one she barely recognized. “And so I took the coward’s way out and hid from you because…I was afraid.” She took in a deep breath, trying to free the words trapped in her throat. “Afraid of how things might…change between us.” She forced herself to look the Inquisitor directly in the eye. “I have never had a friend like you and I was afraid I would lose the companionship we share.” It was the most truthful Cassandra had been too anyone in her life and despite the fear at the other woman’s reaction, she felt a tremendous weight lift off of her.

“You should know that I deeply care for you as well,” she continued. “And it pained me to say that I…I did not return your feelings.” The last few words came out of Cassandra as if pulled by an invisible force. She hated herself for even having to say them. But they were a necessary evil; too much was at stake for her to say otherwise.

Before she could say anything else, the Inquisitor came closer, and took Cassandra’s hands in hers. She was shorter than Cassandra, enough that she could tuck her head underneath the warrior’s chin, and so had to crane her neck to look up at her. And she did, still looking every bit the tremendous leader and fearless woman Cassandra had come to…feel a great deal for. Looking down at her, Cassandra knew she should never have tried to push her away.

The Inquisitor gave her a real smile, small, but real nonetheless.

“Like I said, that doesn’t matter to me,” she said. “I can’t and won’t take back what I said. I still mean it.” The Inquisitor paused to look at their joined hands. “But I can guarantee that nothing will change between us. That you and I will continue to be friends, no matter what.” She squeezed their hands together. “That is a promise I intend to keep.”

Cassandra nodded, feeling the warmth from the Inquisitor spread throughout her body.

“I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me,” Cassandra said quietly, this moment between them feeling one harsh movement away from breaking. “I will do what I can to earn it.”

The Inquisitor looked at her fondly, a smile already unfurling on her face that easily cut through Cassandra’s armor.

“Well, as a start, you can come with me to the Exalted Plains. I hear fighting the undead does wonders for rebuilding relationships,” the Inquisitor said, the familiar teasing lilt returning to her voice.

“You spend too much time with Dorian; you’re starting to sound like him,” Cassandra deadpanned, inwardly reeling at how close the other woman was. It was almost intoxicating after being apart for what felt like ages.

“Well, I’ve had to spend more time with him lately since the person I do want to spend my time with has been difficult to find,” the Inquisitor responded with a small laugh.

Cassandra could feel her heart beating so fast and so loud it was no small wonder it couldn’t be heard by the Inquisitor. Even in the heat of battle, was her heart rarely so loud; she tried not to think about it.

“I promise, I will not do that to you again,” Cassandra swore. She took comfort in seeing the Inquisitor’s smile grow bigger. “And I will accompany you on this quest. Wherever you go, I will not hesitate to follow.”

Big words, but she meant them and as overwrought as they sounded, the Inquisitor seemed to appreciate them all the same, given the full blown grin and blush on her face.

“Thank you, Cassandra,” the Inquisitor said. “I hope we can talk about this more, away from prying eyes and ears.” Her words reminded Cassandra of where they were and just how quickly news of this conversation would spread around Skyhold. Maybe a few days (or weeks) away would be a good idea.  

The Inquisitor gave their hands one last squeeze, before, to Cassandra’s regret, finally pulling away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ready to depart.”

Cassandra gave her a small smile, one of promise.

“I look forward to it,” she said.

With one last look, something unreadable in her smile, the Inquisitor turned away towards the tavern.

As Cassandra watched her walk away, red hair whipped by the returning wind, she felt the absurd desire to call out to her, to bring her back before she was too far away. She didn’t, instead pushing that feeling deep down inside her, not acknowledging what it meant

How she felt about the Inquisitor would stay firmly in friendship. It had to. Even if these thoughts and feelings kept coming back up no matter how deep they were buried and threatened to burst out, comprising Cassandra’s status as an unshakable warrior. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep it up.

But Cassandra knew, as she picked up her sword to start another round, she would have to keep trying.

* * *

Nearly an entire day spent in the War Room covering for Josephine, who was assisting the Inquisitor with entertaining a minor Orlesian noble, had left Cassandra’s head aching and her will completely drained. She could take on an entire hoard of demons single-handedly without barely breaking a sweat, but diplomacy and strategizing the many forces at the Inquisition’s command seemed to wear her out like nothing else.

All she wanted now was to return to her quarters for sleep. Maybe a hot bath if she had the strength to run it.

But instead of going to her room, Cassandra felt her feet carry her towards the Main Hall, where the “festivities” were being held.

It had been roughly a week since she and the Inquisitor had resolved their issue and were firm friends again. Cassandra had never been more relieved; even though she could, for the most part, get along with the other members of the Inquisition, she wasn’t close to anyone like she was with the Inquisitor. Too close, she knew. Despite trying to valiantly keep her distance, formally addressing her both in conversation and in her mind, Cassandra was unable to keep

She had the friendship and the promise of it never breaking. That was more than enough, more than she ever had. They were able to fight alongside each other again, share secret jokes, the Inquisitor always amused that Cassandra actually had a sense of humor, and just relaxing in each other’s company, both trusting one another enough to let their guard down. That would have to be enough.

Now, at the end of a grueling day, all Cassandra wanted was to see her closest friend, knowing that one look from the bright brown eyes and even brighter smile would take away some of her exhaustion.

Despite her appearance, Cassandra entered the Main Hall head held high (as she could manage) and, ignoring the urgent whispers and barely concealed snobbish glares of appraisal, searched the room for her friend. She spotted the Inquisitor standing nearly across the room, and her breath caught at the sight.

Garbed in a dress of deep blue and silken white, the Inquisitor’s dark red hair starkly stood out, artfully tumbling down her back. She looked every bit like a Lady Trevelyan was supposed to and even though she, as a mage, was not meant to hold the title,

It took a moment, but the Inquisitor’s drifting gaze finally caught Cassandra’s and her face alighted like Cassandra was the person she wanted to see most in the world. Breaking free from her small group, she practically glided across the room until she was able to embrace Cassandra, who welcomed it gladly, despite her traitorous heart thrumming excitedly.

“Thank the Maker you’re here,” the Inquisitor whispered in her ear. “I’m this close to blasting the Duke with an ice spell if he says one more word about the superiority of Orlesian trade routes compared to Fereldan ones”

Cassandra smiled, biting back a laugh as her eyes briefly darted to the guest of honor, a small and portly man, masked as all Orlesian nobility was, his beak making him look like a chicken.

“And, on the more exciting end of things, I have received no less than four marriage proposals this evening,” the Inquisitor continued. “All from, as Josephine puts it, ‘well-connected individuals of vast esteem.’” At that Cassandra did laugh a little, doing her best to keep it quiet.

“Only four?” she teased. “That is rather low for you, isn’t it?”

“Well, the night is still young,” the Inquisitor responded and the way she said it, holding Cassandra’s gaze deliberately, made the warrior’s stomach flip in her chest. Pushing it aside, she looked up to see the Orlesian "guest of honor" heading their way and grimaced.

“It would seem your guest of honor is missing your presence,” Cassandra whispered conspiratorially. The Inquisitor pulled a face before straightening up and greeting the Duke with a smile.

“Ah, Inquisitor,” he announced, sounding like every stuffy Orlesian noble Cassandra hated interacting with. “There you are! You left before I could finish detailing the history of the first trade routes established through the Emerald Graves.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to have missed it,” the Inquisitor apologized, not sounding sorry at all. “But, you see, my advisor,” she gently pulled Cassandra closer to her, who was trying to keep a neutral expression, “just came to me with some urgent news regarding the status of my troops out near the Hissing Wastes and I absolutely need to confer with her right this instance. The fate of my forces could depend on it!”

Cassandra was never one to laugh at inappropriate moments or was ever known for laughing at all, but the Inquisitor had the extraordinary ability to coax laughter out of her at nearly any given moment, now being one of them. She subtly bit her lip to hold it in.

“Of course, of course,” the Duke responded, buying her bald-faced lie. “I will leave you to conclude your business and then we can continue our conversation. I do believe you will find the intricacies of how we bypassed the giants absolutely fascinating.”

“Oh I do believe I will,” the Inquisitor agreed, plastering on the fake smile Cassandra knew she only used for the stuffy events they both hated. As he wandered off, she heard the Inquisitor give out an audible sigh of relief.

“I do believe I will find the rest of the conversation just as boring as the beginning,” she muttered. Cassandra smiled and the two of them walked through the hall, making quite the pair, the Inquisitor dressed in all the finery of a lady and Cassandra looking like she belonged in the barracks.

“How much longer will the event last?” Cassandra asked, wondering if there was a chance they

“If Josephine has her way, all night,” the Inquisitor said, sounding unenthused at the prospect. “Are you here to break me out?” She leaned forward, close enough for Cassandra to see the tiny freckles that blanketed the Inquisitor’s small nose, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Will you play the knight to my helpless lady and rescue me from this horrid party?”

Cassandra’s mouth suddenly ran dry and she tried to think of something witty or interesting or anything at all to say, but before she could think of something, she was interrupted by a familiar Antivan accent.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine called out, gracefully weaving through throngs of people. The Inquisitor pulled away, allowing Cassandra to breathe again.

“There you are,” the ambassador scolded when she caught up to and cornered them. “I have a Marquis that is dying to meet you and” she leaned in to whisper, “he has interest in providing us with full access to his treasury if we agree to host him.”

“Oh, wonderful,” the Inquisitor said, smile tight and voice unconvincing. She sighed, exaggeratedly dramatic for the situation.

“I guess you’ll have to rescue me later,” she said mournfully and allowed Josephine to lead her away. Cassandra watched her go, reddish-brown curls quickly disappearing amongst the sea of masked faces and ornate hairstyles, feeling a slight pang at seeing her wildness blend so easily. 

“She makes quite the sight, doesn’t she?”

Cassandra huffed before turning to the voice beside her.

“Is there something you want, mage?”

Dorian quirked a half-smile before taking a sip from the half empty wineglass he was carrying.

“Funny how both of us are mages, yet I am the one you decided to saddle with the title.”

“She has other titles. Far more important ones,” Cassandra answered, turning back towards to the crowd to try and find the Inquisitor.

“Ah, yes, like the Herald of Andraste or Lady Trevlyan, although I guess that one’s probably out. But I think the Grand Inquisitor suits her best, don’t you? Nothing quite like the word ‘grand’ to really inspire the unwashed masses.”

Cassandra didn’t respond, she just thought of how much the Inquisitor loathed her many titles, that though she believed in Andraste she could hardly think of her herself as worthy of being a herald. That sometimes she was terrified of leading the inquisition, of letting down all the people that followed her. She told Cassandra once about how all she wanted was for someone to just say her name, her real name, instead of a title. Hearing that, Cassandra had felt guilty, for she never called the Inquisitor by anything other than that title, knowing full well how much it would mean to say her name.

Dorian was quiet for a moment, startling enough for Cassandra to glance at him, seeing him searching the crowd same as her.

“I wonder, when this is all over, if she’ll have a new title to add to her illustrious list. After all, there’s no shortage of nobles out there who would gladly give her a new name. Our fearless ambassador probably sorts through a hundred proposals a day.” He was joking, but something about the tone made Cassandra uneasy.

It was at that moment that she spotted the Inquisitor, laughing with a group of Orlesians, mostly men, more than a few of them much closer than was decidedly proper. Cassandra felt her jaw tighten.

“You think she would marry one of these fools?”

She felt, more than saw, Dorian shrug.

“I don’t know that she’ll have a choice. She’s already done so much purely out of a sense of duty. I mean, after defeating an ancient evil darkspawn bent on destroying the world, marriage for the sake of peace or stability is hardly a chore.”

He took another deep sip while Cassandra mulled over his words. They were logical, but she was a romantic at heart and the Inquisitor was her friend; the very thought that she could have no say in who to spend her life with made Cassandra’s stomach turn.

Looking back to the crowd, she saw one of the men press a hand around the Inquisitor’s waist and felt a roaring fury rise inside her. Quickly tearing her gaze away, she locked eyes with Dorian who was looking at her curiously. She desperately tried to keep her face neutral.

“She could marry for love,” she said, trying to keep any telling emotion out of her voice.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, his look turning critical, as if she was a problem he was trying to solve.

“She could,” he agreed. “If she ever found someone who was worth it, I have a feeling our Grand Inquisitor would fight for that.”

Cassandra matched his stare with her own, not allowing herself to give anything away. But something told her Dorian had already figured it out.

“Is that something you would do, Seeker?” he asked, his eyes quickly flicking over to where the Inquisitor was.

Right then, the Inquisitor’s laugh rang out loudly and the sound, usually one Cassandra loved to hear, was now painful in her ears. Without a word, she pushed past Dorian and exited the hall, determined not to think of her friend (only her friend) and marriage for the rest of the night.

* * *

The rare days where Skyhold was quiet, no pressing business to be dealt with, were to be savored and Cassandra also tried to take full advantage of them. Usually the Inquisitor would rope her into some exploratory activity as she was utterly fascinated by all the secrets Skyhold still had to share. But she was currently on her own, as the Inquisitor had taken a small party to the Hinterlands in search of the mysterious shards. Cassandra had to stay behind to help Cullen, who was going through the worst of his lyrium withdrawal. Thankfully, aside from that, the last few days had been mercifully peaceful, although they would be nicer to enjoy with her closest friend to keep her company.

So, even though she missed the company, Cassandra found herself engrossed in the newest chapter of Swords and Shields, enjoying the read in the shade of a large tree in the lower courtyard. Despite being absorbed in her story, she couldn’t help but faintly think of the Inquisitor, who was the reason she was reading this new chapter in the first place.

“Enjoying the new chapter, Seeker?” an annoyingly familiar voice called out. Cassandra looked up from her reading, making a noise of disgust at who was interrupting her. She didn’t care if he was the author, Varric wasn’t about to start receiving any special treatment for her.

“What do you want, dwarf?” Cassandra asked acidly. He laughed, just like he always did during their conversations.

“Just coming to see my number one fan,” he teased. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Go bother someone else, Varric. I’m much too busy for your antics today.”

“Oh, I can see that,” Varric replied. “But I just wanted to drop by and get your input.” At that, Cassandra put the book aside and turned to look at Varric, who had his usual toothy grin in place.

“Now, I’m torn between two different plots to go with for the next chapter, one has the guard-captain, despite losing the-“

“Don’t you dare spoil the ending for me, Varric,” Cassandra warned. Varric feigned shock.

“Oh, you haven’t finished it yet? Well, you have to at least be at the part where the guard-captain, having escaped the-“

“Stop! Don’t say another word, dwarf or I will-“ But she never got to the end of her threat as a commotion at the entrance of Skyhold interrupted her. The gates were opening and villagers and soldiers alike were rushing towards the entrance. Which meant only one thing: the Inquisitor had returned.

Abandoning her book, and Varric’s presence, Cassandra quickly and assertively strode towards the gate, easily bypassing anyone in her way. She didn’t think about how fast her heart was already beating and the thoughts that were, like everyone else, running ragged in her mind. What happened? Did they gain any more ground against the forces of Corypheus? But more important than anything else, was the Inquisitor alright? 

Thankfully, the Inquisitor was the first one through, her chestnut-colored steed slowly passing through the crowd swarming her. She looked tired and in need of a bath, her brilliant red hair limper than usual. But despite her tired eyes, she looked no less beautiful than she ever did. Tampering the thought down, she caught the Inquisitor’s gaze, who had been scanning the crowd. And, judging by the sudden alertness in her body language, she had been looking for Cassandra.

Cassandra pushed people aside to help the Inquisitor down from her horse. She clung to Cassandra for a moment, who tried to keep back the people who were fighting to speak with her. Thankfully, Iron Bull and Sera came through and herded all the admirers away.

“It’s so wonderful to see you,” the Inquisitor said. Cassandra willed herself not to blush at the words. “If I had to look at another disgusting demonic aberration or, Maker forbid, another cursed bear, I would have completely lost it." 

“I supposed I should take comfort in the fact that you would look at me than bears,” Cassandra said dryly, but not without fondness.

The Inquisitor laughed, but even that sounded tired.

“You should get inside, rest in a real bed.”

“Yes, yes, I will. First thing,” the Inquisitor said. “But before I do that, I have something for you.” She turned to reach for something in her horse’s saddlebags.

“For me?” Cassandra asked in surprise, her heart warming at the kind gesture.

“I found it while in Redcliffe, I thought you’d like it,” the Inquisitor explained. “Ah-ha!” With that, she pulled free a small book, the cover a deep burgundy red.

She handed it to Cassandra, who accepted it with barely concealed surprised.

“I do not know what to say,” Cassandra said, awed and slightly embarrassed. The Inquisitor waved a hand.

“You don’t have to say anything,” she said. “Just enjoy it.” She yawned loudly. “Like I’m going to enjoy my bed.”

Cassandra looked up from the book to see the Inquisitor sway slightly. She reached out to steady her.

“Go, before you fall asleep standing up.”

The Inquisitor lazily winked at her before ambling off towards the main hall.

She watched the Inquisitor walk away before going back to her spot under the tree, unable to stop smiling, not caring who saw.

Except for the one person who was still watching her and hadn’t decided he had better things to do.

“What are you looking at, dwarf?” Cassandra ground out, tired of feeling his stare on her.

She heard Varric sigh.

“Oh, nothing. Just a lovesick fool who doesn’t know it. It’d make a great story, actually. The stonehearted knight falls for the heroic leader of the-“

“Leave,” she hissed. “Now.” Varric raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m going, I’m going. Just, you know, something to think about,” he said, finally leaving to chat with Sera.

Cassandra made a noise of disgust and seated herself back underneath the tree. She reverently ran her hand over the glossy cover of the book and opened up the first page.

It was a book of love poems.

Despite feeling her face flame and her heart pick up in tempo, she didn’t even bother trying to push them down as she started reading.

* * *

There were few things in life Cassandra loved more than a good battle.

She wasn’t like the Iron Bull, craving the blood and violence that came with them. What she loved was the sheer art to it, the dance she performed with her sword, the energy that thrummed through her whole body, the triumph at thwarting another vile being; it gave her an endless warmth that spread through every facet of her body.

And fighting alongside the Inquisitor made her feel like she was on fire.

They were, along with Sera and Cole, fighting an entire legion of Red Templars. Having beaten them back to the edges of the last fort in the Emerald Graves, victory was imminent. Everyone was giving it their all, but no one more than their Inquisitor, casting fire from seemingly every direction and covering everyone in the party from the swords of the corrupted Templars.

Cassandra glanced over to the Inquisitor, to make sure she wasn’t wearied and saw a heavenly sight. Flame surrounding her in all directions, occasionally interrupted by quick blasts of bluish ice, all of it illuminating her lithe figure, that moved alongside her staff as if they were one, red hair, though tied back, still tangled and wild. It was only a moment’s glance, but it could’ve lasted Cassandra ages. She turned away to quickly dispatch a Templar with a well-practiced swing of her sword.  

But when she turned to look at the Inquisitor this time, the view was worse. A smaller, un-mutated Red Templar had been cutting through the ranks, swiftly dodging attacks and was bee lining for the Inquisitor. Aiming straight for her unprotected back.

Without thinking, Cassandra surged forward, shield up and pushing past the bodies in her way until she was the only thing that stood between the Inquisitor and the horde.

She threw her shield up just in time to catch the brunt of the small Templar’s attack, grunting as the full force hit her. But she was so busy guarding the Inquisitor from that Templar, she didn’t see the other coming at her blind side.

Suddenly, a white-hot pain shot through her abdomen, sliding underneath her ribs. Gasping, she swung her sword to finish the Red Templar caught by her shield and sluggishly turned to see another, wearing a wicked grin and its sword sticking out of Cassandra.

She tried to reach out, but the Templar struck again, faster than her, slicing at a weak point in her armor between the plates on her legs.

Thankfully, an arrow from Sera went through its neck, but the damage had been done and Cassandra fell, the world starting to swim before her eyes. She kept gasping unable to stop, and as the noise of battle died around her, she heard a bloodcurdling scream and litany of “No, Cassandra, stay with me.”

She felt a warm hand brush her cheek and as darkness took her the only thing she had to say was, “Arianne.”

* * *

 

As if walking through a dense fog, Cassandra slowly woke up to bright, cloudy vision.

She blinked a few times and tried to get up, but a firm hand held her down.

“Sorry, Seeker Cassandra, but you’re not going anywhere.”

The voice was unfamiliar, but Cassandra obeyed it, her limbs feeling too heavy anyway.

Slowly, her vision returned and she found that she was in a very spacious room, in front of her, a view of the sky via an extensive balcony. Her face colored as she realized where she was.

Reaching out towards where she heard the voice, she snagged a piece of fabric and heard a small yelp.

“Tell me…please,” Cassandra started. She had grabbed one of the young chantry sisters they had recruited from the Hinterlands and despite her nervousness, she seemed to understand what Cassandra meant.

“They’re all fine, Seeker Cassandra. Especially the Lady Inquisitor.”

Satisfied, Cassandra let go of her and fell back asleep.

When she awoke sometime later, the sky outside was dark and the room was illuminated by soft light. She sat up and groaned at the pain.

“Careful,” a familiar voice soothed. A warm hand reached out to push Cassandra back into the bed. “The sisters would not be happy if you reopened your wound. Again.”

“Arianne,” Cassandra breathed out. “You’re alright.”

In the soft glow of the room’s light, Arianne Trevlyan was a vision. And seeing her there, sitting by Cassandra’s bedside, red hair disheveled, eyes tired, smile drooping, she was the only person Cassandra wanted to see.

Not just now, but forever. And trying to deny the love that she had for this amazing woman, this skilled mage, the savior of this world, was something she no longer wanted to do.

Arianne laughed, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I can’t believe it took you almost dying for you to finally call me by my name,” she said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“Arianne,” Cassandra said, just because she could.

Another tear slipped down Arianne’s cheek.

“I almost lost you,” she said, yet another tear coming loose. “You almost _died_ Cassandra, and I-I-“

“I lied,” Cassandra said. Arianne face crumpled in confusion.

“What?” she asked.

Cassandra swallowed, but looked directly at Arianne.

“I lied,” she repeated, feeling her throat start to close up from the emotions coming lose.

“When you first told me you had fallen in love with me and I…I told you I did not feel the same way,” she paused, drawing in a shuddering breath. “I was lying.”

Arianne didn’t move, didn’t say anything.

“I was too afraid, too worried that my feelings would compromise everything that I lied to you. And I tried so hard to deny it, to hide it, but I was unable to. So now, I want to stop lying and I want to, I want to tell you that I lo-“

She never finished the sentence. Because at that moment, Arianne surged forward and taking Cassandra’s face in her hands, kissed her.

Cassandra immediately felt her own hands reach up to grab Arianne’s shoulders, pulling her forward. It felt heavenly, like everything Cassandra never let herself think about. The sweet curve of Arianne’s mouth fitting perfectly against hers, the wet slide of lips against each other, their breaths mingling together. All what Cassandra had always read about but had never experienced for herself. It was perfect.

She felt her mouth fall open, enough for the kiss to deepen, for the lazy swipe of a tongue to circle around her lips and Cassandra, from everything she was feeling at once, moaned softly, clutching Arianne closer. They kissed like that for what felt like a moment frozen in time, exploring each other’s mouths, coming closer together with nip and suck and soft press.

But eventually Arianne pulled away and, with both of them breathing heavily, pressed their foreheads together, still sharing the same air.

“I know,” Arianne said. “You don’t have to say it, I know, I know. All the time, you show me how much you love me. I never doubted it.” She shook her head, the movement catching against Cassandra’s skin.

“I love you,” Cassandra finally whispered, wanting the words out there in the open, feeling nothing but freedom in letting them go.

Arianne only smiled, then leaned back in. And Cassandra, closing her eyes and letting go, opened herself up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is to your liking! Any mistakes are mine and I'm not totally fluent in Dragon Age lore so I apologize for any mistakes there too.


End file.
